The New Mew Mew's
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Akari Kamagishi is a normal girl. But when there's a strange earthquake, her world will start spinning out of control! What happens when she becomes the newest Mew Mew?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Akari:Trust a Puff Ball

**The New Mew Mew's**

**Chapter one- Enter Akari: Always Trust A Puff Ball!**

**OMG! Yet another Tokyo Mew Mew FanFic from Black Neko Hinata! I hope all my fans read this story and I hope some new ones do to. Ok well I won't keep you waiting any longer here is the first chappy! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! Mia Ikumi does! But I do own the new Mew Mew characters!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Ryou. There seems to be a new threat to our planet." Keiichiro said.

"A new threat?" he questioned.

"What should we do about this? Ichigo and the other four Mew's lost their powers long ago and have no way of getting them back."

"We'll just have to create new Mew Mew's."

"Turn another group of girls into Mews?"

"Yes. I'm going for a walk. I'll keep an eye out for good candidates."

Ryou was only two steps from the Café when he noticed a girl that was pulling on a dog leash.

"Chibi come on! Stop being stubborn! We have to get home!" she yelled at the dog.

It was pulling against her.

Ryou pulled out his cell and called Keiichiro.

"Mushi, Mushi?" Keiichiro asked when he answered the phone. (AN:Mushi, Mushi is how they answer the phone in Japan.)

"Keiichiro I think I found our new Mew leader." Ryou said.

"Already?"

"Yes. And she's right in front of the café. When I send the signal, give her the genes of and animal."

"Ok. I'll wait for the signal."

Ryou walked over to the girl.

"Hello. My name is Ryou Shirogane." He said with a smile.

"Huh? Oh uh hi. I'm Akari Kamagishi." She said.

"Would you like some help?"

"Uh no thanks. I got it."

She continued to pull at the leash.

Ryou pushed a button on his phone. Keiichiro received the signal and pushed a large button.

The ground started shaking and she fell to her knees.

"Eh! An Earthquake!" she screamed.

Her dog jumped in her arms, and whimpered.

She screamed, and suddenly the shaking around her stopped.

She looks around and saw nothing but blue.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked.

Suddenly she saw a panther standing next to her.

"Oh no! Aren't Panthers dangerous!" she yelled, trying not to move.

It licked her hand to show that it wouldn't harm her.

She slowly began to relax, and then started petting the large black animal.

"I wonder where we are." She said.

Then a strange feeling started pulsing through her body. She looked down at the panther and saw that their bodies were merging together.

She screamed then everything went black.

The next thing she new, she was waking up in a strange room.

She sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" she asked herself.

"I see you're awake Kamagishi-san." Keiichiro said as he entered the room, carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a small piece of cake on it.

"Um who are you?" Akari asked.

"I'm Keiichiro Akasaka. You passed out after the earthquake and Ryou carried you in the café."

"Café? Wait that guy I met outside? And an Earthquake? The panther! What happened to it! Our bodies were stuck together where did she go!" she screamed.

"There was no panther. You must have been dreaming."

"Of course. A dream. What else could it have been? But wait, where's Chibi?"

"Who?"

"My dog, Chibi where is he?"

"Oh your dog is down stairs with Ryou."

"I have to get home. My mother is probably worried about me."

She stood up from the bed, slipped her shoes on, thanked Keiichiro then headed out the door.

She ran down the stairs to the café and saw her dog drinking from a bowl of water.

"Come on Chibi lets go." Akari said, as she approached her dog.

He barked then ran over to her.

She attached the leash to his collar.

"Akari, leaving so soon?" Ryou asked.

"Uh yea. Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it." She said with a bow.

"Any time."

She left the café and ran down the street. She had been asleep for hours and it was now dark outside and hardly anyone was on the streets.

"How creepy! I thought they were going to kidnap me or something." She said, trying to calm herself.

Her dog started barking.

"Huh? What's wrong Chibi?"

She looked back and saw Ryou leaning against a tree not to far away.

"What? Him again? Is he following me? Come on Chibi lets get home."

She began running down the streets. She heard something that sounded like footsteps behind her.

She ran faster, but her dog collapsed on the sidewalk. She knelt beside the lazy dog.

"No! Now's not a good time to sleep Chibi! We have to get home before that guy catches us!" she yelled.

She heard footsteps behind her again. She slowly turned around, getting ready to attack him.

She turned and saw that it wasn't Ryou that was behind her, but by that time it was too late, she had already punched him hard in the face.

He fell back and she crawled over to him.

"Haru-kun...?" she asked.

He sat up.

"Gees Akari I just walked over to you to see if you were ok." He said.

"I'm sorry!"

"I was walking by and I saw you, and you looked like you were freaked about something. So I came to see if you needed help."

"Oh, thanks so much Haru-." She started to say.

"Do you hate me that much Akari? I know you've never liked me but do you actually hate me?"

"No I don't! And it's not that I don't like you!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I can't tell you…"

It started pouring rain.

He was still sitting there, looking at the ground.

"Akari…" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Go home."

"But Haru you're-!"

"Go home Akari! It's late and it's raining! Just go home!" he yelled.

She picked up her dog then ran down the street. When she was far away from him, she stopped.

"I can't keep running. My eyes are too clouded by tears." She said to herself.

She was crying, the tears were flowing out of her eyes.

She started walking. She was only a block away from home now.

When she reached her house, she walked inside, set Chibi on the ground, and slowly walked up to her room.

"Oh, Akari you're home." He mother said, as she walked past the kitchen.

Akari ignored her and kept walking.

"Akari? Are you ok?" she asked.

She still continued to walk with out a word. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I don't hate you Haru…because I love you." She said, still crying.

She heard yelling from down stairs.

"Chibi what's wrong!" she heard her mom yell.

She ran down the stairs to see what was happening.

Chibi was growling, and seemed to be growing bigger.

"Chibi!" Akari screamed.

He ran outside and she followed.

"What's happening! What do I do!" She screamed, tears were flowing down her cheeks again.

A strange yellow pendant with a blue design in the middle, fell into her hand. She looked up and saw a pink puff ball floating above her.

She looked down at the pendant and words started falling out of her mouth. It was like someone had taken control of her body, she couldn't stop the words.

"Mew Mew Raspberry Metamorphosesis!" she yelled.

A blue light surrounded her. Suddenly black cat ears and tail popped out on her body. When the light was gone, she was wearing a dark blue dress. (AN: Similar to Ichigo's but much sexier!)

"Oh my God! What just happened!" she yelled.

She looked at her reflection in a puddle left by the rain.

"Cat ears and tail. The pendant that's now around my neck. The gaudy outfit. Oh my God! I'm a Mew Mew! Let's see, I said 'Mew Mew Raspberry'. So it has to be true." She said.

Words began to fall out of her mouth again.

"For the future of the planet, Mew Raspberry will be of service! Nya!"

She gasped.

"Oh my God! I'm really a Mew Mew! But how? I remember the Mew Mew's from when I was little. But they haven't been seen in three years. Does that mean I'm a new Mew?"

She looked at her oversized dog that was terrorizing people.

"Oh I almost forgot! Raspberry Pompom! What! Pompom?"

Her weapon was a blue, sparkly, star shaped weapon.

She ran toward her dog and yelled her attack.

"Ribbon…Raspberry Destruction!" (AN: If you read my story Pudding's Home! This should be pretty familiar. Anyway. On with the story!)

She held her star shaped weapon with both hands and a blue light shot out. It hit her dog and a bright light formed around him.

When the light was gone, Chibi was standing there, back to normal. There was some weird jellyfish creature floating above him. The pink puff ball flew over to it, opened its tiny mouth very wide and at the jellyfish.

"Retrieve! Retrieve!" the puff ball said, happily.

Akari suddenly changed back to her normal self, without cat ears or tail. She picked up Chibi, and headed back inside. The puff ball followed.

She didn't notice it until she was in her room.

"Huh? Hey puff ball what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stay with you! Stay with you!" it said, in its girlish voice.

(AN: I know what you're thinking and no it's NOT Masha)

"I guess you could for tonight."

"Happy! Happy!"

"You sure talk strange. Ok well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Chibi. Goodnight puff ball." She said before turning the light off and lying down in bed.

"Goodnight! Goodnight!" the puff ball said.

She suddenly sprang up in bed.

"Oh my God! I'm a Mew Mew!" she screamed.

Chibi hid under her bed and the puff ball hid behind a manga sitting on a shelf.

"I can't believe it. I'm a Mew Mew. It doesn't seem real." She said to herself.

She lied back down and tried to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Neko: I hope you enjoyed to first chapter! For my friends from Myspace, yes I am the Akari in this story! And for my fans, if you read my other Tokyo Mew Mew story, Pudding's Home! Then you'll recognize the Mew Raspberry part. Actually friends from Myspace might too. Well anyway I hope you all liked it. **

**Kish: All your stories suck! Get it through your head!**

**Neko: Will someone please just kill him!**

**Momo: I've offered to take him off your hand thousands of times! But you always say, 'no! stay away from my Kishy!'**

**Neko: Shut it Momo! **

**Kish: Don't yell at her. I can't help that all you girls are crazy about me.**

**Neko: You're the crazy one! No girls like you! You're a girly man and a cross dresser! **

**Lettuce/Chloe: Neko! (cries) we only have a few days left before school!**

**Neko: Noooo! Why did you remind me of that! Well anyway it's probably a good thing she did cause I should let all you reviewers know that since school is starting next Tuesday (Woo! First year of high school!) I won't be able to update as much as I want. But don't worry! I'll still make time to write new chappys! **

**Kish: No one cares!**

**Neko: (Punches Kish) Well I'm gone for now! Everyone please R&R (read and review) friends from Myspace too please! Thanks! Ja ne! **

**-------------------------------------**

**Neko: And also for all my adoring fans, I'm giving you my Myspace URL so you can contact me! It's like one of those talking with the author things. Well anyway, see you next time! **

**URL: **http/ 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
